J25 The Arc King: Hitman - The Daze
by Dengar999
Summary: (J25 The Arc King: Side Stories / Alternate Universe) As the war between Arc Planet and Equestria, J25 receives a call from Spitfire for hire on a special mission to save her adopted daughter which she never mention to him about her. He accepts the mission for a reward and becomes a Hitman once again. But protecting her is going to be the hard part due to a problem on Spitfire.
1. Demo

**Author's Notes: **

**Book cover image coming soon!**

**Damn 'writer's block' is a pain in the ass, especially being busy with school and work which there is a lot of stuff to do! Hard to concentrate with noise around me which I want things to be more silence and quiet. I mostly write my stories during the morning and at the night. Really hard for me to write.**

**This is for my J25 The Arc King's FanFiction series, this is one of the side stories and is an alternate universe. Not the main stories.**

**I would like to give credits to TwilightSparkle29 for her original character 'Shimmer' from 'The Found' series. Check out TwilightSparkle29's series stories and her other stories on FanFiction! Shimmer is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is an OC (Original Character.)**

**To readers and writers, I would appreciate if you can review my story, saying what you like about it and what makes it interesting. Also can you correct and fix on my grammar, punctuation, spelling please? By correcting and fixing it for me on how to make my story look good and better and on what can I improve on?**

**And remember! If you don't like it, don't read it or post a negative/bad comment! It's not that hard!**

**This is an alternative universe where everything collides together as a crossover between anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, plays, TV and miscellaneous.**

* * *

_For TwilightSparkle29, I love your work of writing._

_(Plays Mellotron Heart by Opeth)_

* * *

**J25 The Arc King**

**(Side Stories) ****(Alternate Universe)**

**The Solution**

**By Dengar999**

**From The J25 The Arc King Productions**

**Demo**

**Year: 2013**

**Time: 12:20 AM**

**Location: Planet Equestria, White Tail Woods, Mansion**

It was darker midnight and there is a thunder storm outside. There was a large mansion that had 4 floors, it was long, it had grey brick colors, the backyard had a large swimming pool, a medium hedge maze on the left side, and a medium parking lot in front of the entrance. The mansion had a lot of rooms between guest rooms, dining rooms, kitchens, bathrooms, living rooms, hallways, garages, laundry rooms, gyms, basements, offices, studies, family rooms and much more. There were less lights and candles around the mansion, especially on the hallways. It was owned by a rich Earth stallion who was a millionaire, was famous around Manehattan and had a lot of security with protection.

Now inside this mansion, on the center in the small living room on the 1st floor, the living room contains some chairs, cabinets, books, 1 fireplace and 1 table. But there was a broken medium glass hole on the medium size window on the side and some shrapnel on the floor cover with less blood. There were many Earth stallion guards looking around the room investigating after someone has crashed through the glass window. There were also looking at the very tiny glasses of shrapnel on the floor, because a couple of the tiny shrapnel had blood on them knowing that someone breaks through the mansion. One of the stallion guards are checking out the tiny shrapnel and touching the blood by looking at it. Their now looking for whoever done this around the mansion.

The Earth stallion guards were wearing black or red suit clothing with a white shirt underneath and no shoes, just their hooves only. Some were wearing sunglasses, a few like less were wearing glasses and some don't need any sunglasses or glasses. All of the guards are Earth stallions, except Unicorn stallions and Pegasus stallions. The armed weapons that they were carrying around their hooves, some of them were M4 carbines, BR55HB SRs, Ruger MP9s, LSATs, Remington Model 870s, Colt Pythons and combat knives in which they bought it from other planets around the galaxy. They're a high rich security with protective armed weapons living around the mansion to protect the owner.

On one of the main hallways at the 2nd floor, there was a stallion tactical security guard behind the wall on the side just standing there waiting.

Everything on what he was wearing was all black. On his head he wear a ski mask, gas mask, on his body he wear a jacket, tactical vest, trousers, tactical belt with a holster, gloves and boots. It is unknown if he's a Unicorn, Pegasus or an Earth stallion due to his gas mask covering up the front of his full face, also his whole mane and body.

An Earth mare guard arrived in front of the stallion tactical security guard.

She had a tan coat, black ponytail mane, brown eyes. She wore black sunglasses and a black suit. She had a BR55HB SR on her upper hooves.

She started responding to him. "What are you waiting for sir? Advance with your tactical team for the martyr." She nodded on him.

The stallion tactical security guard looked at her and then he hears some footsteps seeing his tactical security force team walking 2 by 2 in line on the hallway. There were 7 of them, but one of them is missing which was him.

He started marching with them by blending in, by going to the very back of the line which there was a missing member on that spot on the left side in which was him of course.

They were holding XM8s which they were a special operational team comparing to the rest of the other stallion guards. Having the same black uniform gear they wear as a team because their the 'tactical security guards.' Of course it is unknown if their Unicorn stallions, Pegasus stallions or Earth stallions underneath their uniform.

But the stallion tactical security guard that went with them didn't have a rifle on his hooves but just a Colt Python on his left holster.

As they advance through the hallway, there were some stallion guards patrolling around the hallway and there were many groups of stallion guards advancing to rooms hunting for the one that broke through the mansion.

The patrolling guards were looking around the windows, the floor, walls and straight ahead and walking around slowly but steady. The guards advancing around were opening and breaking through doors, running through the hallway and checking suspiciously.

The stallion tactical security guard that was with his team walking starts being suspicious while looking at the guards patrolling and hunting.

The team kept on moving until they see an elevator door in the front with a stallion guard standing beside it holding his LSAT. They advance right ahead and then one of the stallion tactical security guard on the front left stood up to the guard knowing that he was the leader of the team. "Sir," he said and saluted.

"Yes," the stallion guard responded.

"Sir it's for our team to go for the meeting, it is on the 4th floor right?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it is the 4th floor. He's been expecting all of you stallions so hurry up," the stallion guard replied.

"Understood." He understands. He presses the elevator button to open the elevator door.

8 of them walked in the elevator which all of them can all fit in this small elevator by squeezing in. The elevator goes up and after 30 seconds the elevator door opens.

2 stallion guards stand beside the elevator door with their M4 carbines watching the elevator door open and seeing the team walk in.

"You're the team that was supposed to show up in the meeting right?" The stallion guard on the right asked while stopping them before they walk in ahead.

"Definitely of course," the stallion tactical security guard leader answered.

"He's waiting at the office room," the stallion guard on the left reminded.

"Understood then," he nodded.

They walk to the hallway and attending to find the room. There were less stallion guards around the hallways patrolling, there wasn't any stallion guards hunting for the suspect on the 4th floor. As they kept walking for a couple of minutes finding the room they finally found it.

There were 4 Unicorn stallion royal guards that were guarding the 2 doors' entrance.

They wear a red galea helmet with a Mohawk which the color depends on their mane color. They wore grey iron armor and iron pants. They hold M14 rifles.

"There you stallions are," the stallion royal guard said. "You made it in time. You were almost late for the meeting."

"Forgive us sir," the stallion tactical security guard leader apologized.

"You're forgiven." He said as he pulls the 2 steel doors with his hooves.

They walk inside the room seeing a lot of brightness of lights and some smokes in the air around. There were a lot of offices, office desk walls, desks, computers, books and chairs. It was a medium size room fill with royal guards, guards, office workers and scientists. That's where all of the guards went and is why they're not much in the hallway patrolling and not even hunting.

The office workers wear collar shirts and ties. They were stallions and mares, especially the scientists.

Some of them were working on their offices, talking to stallions and mares and walking around.

The Scientists were wearing full large hazmat suits and gas masks for their chemical work they're doing in their job.

Most of them were at desks doing their chemical work.

They pass through the office walls around to find their meeting for the martyr. They're seeing office workers and scientists working that there getting in their way. Now in the center right with all of the office desk walls clear, in front of them they finally found their meeting place seeing an Earth stallion, a tall Unicorn stallion beside the Earth stallion on the right and a mare pony sitting down on the floor in front of them.

The Earth stallion has purple eyes, tan coat with short white mane standing up knowing that he was old. He wears a black trench coat with gold pins around it, a white tie, and a grey suit inside and black gloves and black boots. He's probably the millionaire owner that owns this mansion?

The Unicorn stallion was tall, but not a giant Unicorn. He had brown eyes, a grey coat, short black mane with a black long mustache. He was wearing everything in black on his tuxedo suit and a tie.

The mare had a coat that was pale yellow, her mane was long and it had light blue cyan and purple colors around them. Her eyes were green and also she had wings.

"So this is the team for the meeting?" A grey coat Earth stallion scientist with a white hazmat suit asked while walking in front of them.

"Roger, roger." The whole team together responded out loud and walk passes the scientist to go to their meeting.

The meeting of the martyr has begun! The Earth stallion looks towards them smiling to see them in the meeting. The Unicorn stallion just stood there while the mare was nervous.

The team spread out opening each other instead of making a line by 2 by 2 to see the meeting.

He walks around then raises his M6G PDWS pistol up high for their martyr and the stallion tactical security guard who was the one that waited around the hallway and blend in with his group just started raising his hand up high in the air as quick as possible.

All of the rest of the team looked at him as the Earth stallion points his pistol at him, but gives him to it which the team thought he was going to shoot him. But was just giving it to him to probably shoot someone for the martyr.

The stallion tactical security guard grabs the pistol with his right hoof and walks towards the mare standing right in front of her.

"The death of the child!" The Earth stallion yelled pointing at her with his hoof.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The mare yelled in fear knowing that she was in deep trouble.

The stallion tactical security guard points his pistol right in front of her forehead.

She's turns her neck around at the right side and flinches.

Pulling close to the trigger. _Bang! _

She's dead…

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's not a preview or a demo. This is the prologue chapter of the story, that's why it's called 'Demo.'**


	2. Exposition

**Exposition**

**Year: 2013**

**Time: 9:36 PM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Arc (City,) Arc building**

In the Arc building, on the 47th floor at J25's private office war room, it was dark with no lights in this small room.

On the wooden office desk, a group of documents were piled and laying with a lot of pictures, photos, folders, video tapes, DVDs, sticky notes, notebooks, patches, medals, letters, papers and books. It was messy and unorganized. There was a cork board on the wall, there were pins sticking a calendar, sticky notes, photos, papers, patches and medals which were kind of less organized together. On the right side of the desk there was a small lamp turned on, a small Laptop with a screen showing chat boxes on an application, and a pencil holder with pens, pencils and highlighters. Then on the left side there was a small television playing a war footage of ponies holding some assault rifles running on a clear plain battlefield in Equestria and then there was a M1911 pistol lying down on the desk.

I'm sitting on an office chair, I started taking notes on my mind as I'm looking at all of these documents, my laptop, the television and my handgun on the desk.

_The war between 2 planets Arc and Equestria goes on. All the blood, sweat and tears going around. Bullets, lasers, tranquilizers being fired by ranges and slashing, stabbing, shocking used from melees. A lot of Arc Clan soldiers' lives were taken and lots of the Equestria Army ponies send to prison. There wasn't any peace yet, but the violence continues on to fight for freedom.  
__  
Rukia Kuchiki has made the most deadly army called the 'Equestria Army,' to fight for their rights. We're the 'Arc Clan,' fighting for our laws and orders as 'Antiwomen Hitters,' skills and strength is our ability. They wanted their freedom to live in Arc planet freely as immigrants, but I cannot allow that to happen for making me suffer for a loss of soldiers, Arc Clan members and my people on those times._

_Rukia Kuchiki started forming a huge army of ponies to turn against me, making the whole world of Equestria against me and my clan, especially my home planet Arc. I attend to get rid of the Equestria Army, Rukia Kuchiki and Equestria's ponies too by wiping them all out of my planet or arresting them. We had wars, we taken control of their planet last time which made an impact, then they're trying to control our planet which was another impact. _

_I was never going to trust no one in Equestria, the only one I will be willing to trust is Spitfire. I thought Spitfire already betrayed me at first, until she reveals that she's still with me and the Arc Clan._

_She then contacted me for a very special mission…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is just the opening intro of the story. Next up is where the chapter begins.**

**Characters:**

Rukia Kuchiki** _(Bleach)_**

**Sooner or later I will explain more information about the J25 The Arc King series of stuff on my storyline, timeline, places, characters, weapons, vehicles, groups, etc... and etc... That are created by me on the stories, past stories and future stories such as these:**

**_-Arc_ is a planet which is J25 The Arc King's homeworld. **

**_-Arc Clan_ is a huge clan with a lot of members (characters) which is also divided into 3 by a military, spec ops and a private military company. They're _'_****_Antiwomen hitters'_ which Antiwomen Hitters are soldiers against men who hurt, sexual harass, and kill females.**

**-How the war between Arc and Equestria by Arc Clan and the Equestria Army started at the beginning, h****ow Rukia Kuchiki joined Equestria, how the Arc Clan was formed, how J25 and Spitfire trust each other only, on more information about J25 The Arc King the protagonist on who was he, the timeline, etc... and etc...**


	3. Chapter 1: The Call

**Chapter 1: The Call**

**Year: 2013**

**Time: 10:32 AM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Arc (City,) Arc building**

It was a bright sunny morning in Arc (City,) the largest city in Arc Planet and the main home city of J25 the Arc King, the ruler of Arc Planet too.

In the Arc building, at the 22th floor, at the art room fill with a lot of paintings and portraits. There was a dark mutant undead hedgehog walking around the room drinking and looking at the arts. He was dress completely black wearing a turtleneck, black gym pants with white stripe designs, running shoes, socks and with silver dog tags around his neck. His eyes were green, he has dark black skin and he has white streaks on his long hair, _similar to the Hedgehogs. _It was J25 the Arc King…

I was drinking Starblox Latte coffee while looking and walking at the paintings and portraits standing on the walls. I now just stood there looking at these arts, then moving on ahead to another of them, and then kept on drinking. I started putting on my thoughts on them. "_I know these arts are events that happen over the past years of 2008 to 2013 on Arc history for me, my clan, my family and my people that I've been through for so long between the important events of the Clone wars, fighting against the hatred, becoming a king, first war, becoming an assassin, starting a clan, starting another war, continuing the wars and ending the wars. They were paintings and portraits of wars, politic leaders, family relatives, heroes, lands and countries, citizens, other general paintings and portraits and supernatural leaders that are all done by artists who were famous. But now as the years goes by, their now underrated artists. A lot of pain and sorrow goes over those years are now finally over. Until now a new war goes on against Rukia Kuchiki and Equestria. We fight for our laws and orders. They fight for freedom, but they're not going to have it after what they of done to us. History continues…"_

I went to the last part of the arts on the largest rare paintings and portraits. I take some more sips until my cellphone rings. "Oh," I reacted as I pull out my phone and answered. "Hello."

"_Hello J25,"_ a beautiful female voice answered on the phone.

"Spitfire, what are you doing here?" I responded shocked after hearing her call me. "I thought you were gone…" The reason why I said that is because she worked in my clan and then after that she was gone which I was still willing to trust her after all of the work she did. I thought she betrayed me for her to go with Rukia Kuchiki and the Equestria Army, but did she do it?

"_I am still with you,"_ Spitfire replied. _"Just calling you."_

"And the Arc Clan?" I asked while my eyes were wide open being surprised.

"_Yes. The contract is still there you know that right?"_

"I see, yes but welcome back I guess, but why did you call me in the first place?"

"_Well I still trust you."_

"Well ummm… Me too," I replied feeling unsure while thinking about her work on what she did. Even though when she was part of the Arc clan she finished all of her missions and worked hard. "I miss you…"

"_You know how we get closer to each other like those last times. When was the last time we met eh? Teaming up together and saving each other's back? You don't need to apologize to me," _she mentioned._ "You and me over Arc Planet, as queen and you're king we can make Arc a better place," _she whispered with a very beautiful tone.

I started to point out something. "I know the secret and you do realize that I'm-"

"_Of course, Midna," _she interrupted mentioning my wife known as the Arc Queen and Twilight Princess even though Spitfire had a crush on me due to my personality and being a savior. _"But the reason why I call you is I wanted to know how are you, which I want you to know that I trusted you and was wondering if you trust me or not that I'm telling you I'm still with you and the Arc Clan. Now the main reason why I call you is I would like to offer you a special mission for me if you're willing to do it."_

"A mission for what? You don't offer me missions, I should be the one that offers you missions as king," I noted by showing my pride as leader of the clan.

"_But this is something important that is precious to me."_

"Alright then? Oh yes I'm in an average mood just ok," I answered her now to make her know how am I feeling which was rude that I forgot to ask which I asked her on why she called me instead. "You know I still trust you after all of the work you did which you completed in the clan on those wars. I am being honest about it. How are you?"

"_Yes thank you, you're so nice to me like a gentleman. I'm not that much ok,"_ she then paused.

"What's wrong?"

"_I'll explain it…"_

I walked out of the art room and walk straight ahead around the hallway as I'm still talking to her on the phone. I also throw my Starblox Latte coffee away in the garbage after leaving the room.

"_I heard about your stories that you were a former assassin that kills for hire. I study and research about you around the media, books, talked to ponies, relatives and friends on what you do when you give yourself a break out of being a king, you just do your assassin jobs,"_ she mention something.

"Of me?" I wondered on what she was talking about. I know I was an assassin before, but now I'm a king.

"_Yes you kill for money, revenge, justice, by law and by order."_

"Ummm you mean Hitman?" I mentioned knowing that I was an assassin known for being a Hitman on the past.

"_Yes you were a Hitman in the past years hired by Rouge the Bat and completing a lot of missions. Even though you know it turns out to be Rukia Kuchiki that wanted you to kill these targets telling Rouge to tell you who to kill which was one of the biggest client setups ever."_

I tried to interrupt and react quickly by questioning her. "Wait how did you know about me being a Hitman? No you didn't tell it to every damn pony in Equestria didn't you?"

"_I already told you about studying and researching all about you, by renting and buying books, watching videos on tape, over the web, of course the newspaper and the radio. And no, I didn't tell no pony but I ask them on what you do by questioning them and I heard rumors all about you," _She reminded.

"Damn it, all of those myths makes rumors during these past times of being a Hitman over the galaxy and world. Shit I should have gone silent assassin without being detected," I answered then stopped in the middle of the hallway. "No skin prints, no cameras being recorded, no equipment left behind and no witnesses," I walked towards the rails on the middle of the hallway looking below on the down floor at the bookshelves knowing it was the museum room. "At least I manage to go silent assassin over a couple of missions."

She took a deep breath and laughed a little bit. _"Wooh your smart, you're pretty good. Completing all of the missions and surviving. Don't try to put yourself down, you're already done it anyway."_

"I'm not."

"_You know your training, your briefing, setup, tactics and finishing the mission. You never gave up on a mission, but at least a few well mostly the one where you had to kill your boss Rouge which you didn't do because she was your boss and your ex-girlfriend that you trusted over those years of protecting her." _

"All of my training as a Hitman is similar to my military training and my fighting traditions, but this one is lone wolf with assassin technics," I explained to her. "Yup I still remember it, I will never betray someone that I loved or even when I trust them but tell me what this important mission is anyway?"

"_Interesting I see you understand, but you sure you want me to tell you it or I should explain more about you being a former Hitman?"_

"Well since you're intelligent of knowing me as a former Hitman right now. So why not tell me how this important mission is precious to you? Is there something wrong?"

"_Alright then, here it goes…"_ She paused while taking a deep breath feeling depressed. _"I have hidden this for like a year or so. I didn't tell you about this and no one else in the clan, especially no pony on Equestria but my Wonderbolts team I told them about it."_

"What was it?" I asked again.

"_I have this former adopted daughter name-"_

"Holy shit what happen!?" I interrupted feeling shocked. I always have these bad feelings she's probably killed or something. Even as an Antiwomen Hitter, we start from the beginning being new Antiwomen hitters we unleash our anger and after that we feel love around us by protecting females. As we go further and further in the future we start feeling paranoid, stress, rage, nausea and sadness on protecting females and the ones we love and care about from the danger which we don't want them being hurt, killed or sexual harassed. We're becoming more aware of protecting females and killing women hitters way too much in the future which causes a bad personality.

"_Shh let me explain…"_

Around the hallways I sat down on a chair neat a medium size wooden desk listening to Spitfire talking about her secret.

"_I have this former adopted daughter name Shimmer. She was born as a phoenix pony," _she introduced. _"I found her in the winter which she was a filly looking at her parents frozen which their actually dead that she doesn't even know about it. I raised and take care of her for months then to the year. We enjoyed ourselves as a family, me, the Wonderbolts and Soarin who's actually my husband to tell you the truth."_

"I see… A family huh…?" I said understanding her story. "Having a husband and a boyfriend like me eh? Wait is she actually-"

"_But we had a lot of problems to face and conquer over those fights, bullying, comfort and relationships. It kept going on because of Shimmer. It kept going on and on over months and then 1 year." _She interrupted by continuing the story.

"So what happen?" I questioned feeling a bit shocked.

"_I couldn't take it anymore, because of her creating problems, I have no choice but to get rid of her and place her in an orphanage." _She started crying loud with tears.

"Oh shit Spit! Wait! Wait! Don't cry!" I tried to stop her from crying to make her calm down not to lose hope. "Sh! Sh! Sh! Sh! Sh… Sh… It's ok…"

"_She's gone! It's all my fault!" _She cried with some more tears.

"I don't think it's your fault, we can fix this. Don't lose yourself."

"_But I want her back now! I loved her so much that I care for her and would die for her."_

"So you're saying this is the mission? Why can't you just get her back instead?"

"_Well yes and it's too late to bring her back! In the orphanage the stallion has her claimed, he will not return her back to me due to a limited contract. I tried to send my husband and the Wonderbolts, but was denied. Celestia damn it!" _She explain then screeched at the end._ "I tried to use my friends, it didn't work! I shouldn't have put a lot of information on the contract!"_

"Wait a minute!" I snapped then stand up out of my chair. "Is this a setup?"

"_No wait please!" _She yelled with a lot of tears dropping. _"It isn't a setup!"_

"Well I'm having a feeling that in this mission wherever it is, once I'm there I'm going to get ambushed, knocked out and captured alive then executed." I said while feeling angry and aware of this.

"_No it's not true! I really want her back that's why I called you for this mission to save her," _she begged. "_Please I swear to Celestia that I'm not lying, this isn't a setup it's actually true,"_ she promised.

I breathe deeply with anger inside of me knowing it's a setup trap for me to get humiliated.

"_Please…"_ She stopped crying trying to bring in hope. _"For me…?"_ She starts to feel like to cry even more once if I denied her.

I started to think about it if I should do this mission if it's real or it is a setup trap. I start to think about the flashbacks of the past year where we're teaming up together, saving each other's back and all of the work she accomplished in the clan. "Ummmmm… Hmmmmmm….?" I then now make my final decision. "Well… Alright you own me some time. It better not be planned for me to be taken down."

"_I promise please!"_ She cried.

"I hope so," I said stopping my anger. "So please explain me this mission so I can understand this."

She exhaled and is going to explain the mission. _"I got you this for a special mission just to rescue her which is easy and you can probably do it," _she said. _"You just got to go to Equestria and-"_

"Wait, wait wait, wait wait wait!" I interrupted feeling in fear warning her. "I ain't going to Equestria, you know how much their going to know me and then open fire once they see me, this place is Hell!"

"_Actually I can make you get away from them,"_ she explained.

"How?"

"_I heard in the news of Equestria they're allowing immigrants in Equestria of different specimens to travel and live around the villages, towns and cities. I can make you blend in with them." _

"Hmm but how can I get into the planet without that magic shield barrier blocking the way for ships to travel there which they scan and identify each one to know if it's an intruder or not?"

"_I can help you by distracting Princess Celestia with my Wonderbolts team, then to take out the power machine down so the barrier will be disabled and you're free to land."_

"Fair enough." I chuckled.

"_Yes…" _She said feeling a bit better._ "The mission is to go to the orphanage, save my daughter Shimmer and escape. Then bring her back to me."_

"What is the reward in the end?" I asked feeling just like a Hitman like the past knowing that once a mission is completed it's time to get paid for a reward.

"_The reward for that will be big if you're willing to do it," _she said._ "Your notoriety will be completely erased in the Planet Equestria to all of these ponies. You will not be known, but just end up being a myth, bogus or shall I say anonymous. And my whole Wonderbolts' group will join you, your clan without any betrayal or setup and you'll be rewarded 2 million gold bits from Equestria or the money from your home planet well you decide what, cash bits or your Arc money? It will be perfect to run your whole economy in your planet."_

"Wooh that's a lot," I reacted feeling surprised. "You could have given me just money instead of something big over one mission but why are you giving me a lot of rewards anyway?"

She took a deep breath then started to speak. "_The reason why I'm giving you this is because you know how much I care about you, I know how you feel after losing a lot of soldiers and members in the clan. I decide to bring what you want back by paying the respect of helping you. Besides I am on your side and I'm neutral. I can see that you and the clan don't kill ponies but capture them alive and knock them down with non-lethal weapons showing that you all definitely have honor._"

"Thank you." I said feeling proud and much better than being in a neutral mood. "I find it not right to kill ponies since I killed many Echidnas more than other species on those years on wars. I don't want to do the same of starting extinction on their race. Cause it makes me feels more evil after killing a lot of lives of different species by being dishonored just like when my Arc clan members and soldiers died, I don't want to do the same of becoming a hypocrite going eye for an eye which makes the galaxy go blind. So why suffer and then make someone suffer? It ain't right."

"_No problem and thank you. You defiantly make a good point there. You're smart and fair."_ She said then paused. _"So J25, are you willing to accept the mission…?"_

I took a breath to think about doing this mission, because to me it looks simple and easy. "I, ummm… ummmmm…" I answered. "I… I can do it!"

"_Alright then very well, thank you!" _

"Wait, when will it start at what time and date? What location in Equestria is the mission? Where am I going to stay and get some rest in Equestria? How are you going to get my notoriety removed? Are you sure these Wonderbolts are going to trust me? And how can you get 2 million of cashes?" I worried by asking a lot of questions.

"_I'll give you more information on the mission I'll contact you and provide you the detail."_

"Understood." I said and then put my cellphone down knowing the conversation is over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Characters:**

Midna _**(The Legend of Zelda,) **_Rouge the Bat_ **(Sonic the Hedgehog)**_

**-**Shimmer **_(OC)_ is TwilightSparkle29's original character for _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic _and is from the FanFiction series she made called 'The Found.' (Of course I already gave her credits.)**

**Things:**

Starblox Latte _**(Roblox)**_

**-At:** 'he has white streaks on his long hair, similar to the Hedgehogs.' **_J25 _has the hairstyles and streak colors like the Hedgehogs from the Sonic the Hedgehog series.**

**-Arc is a huge city in Arc Planet. **

**-Arc Building is an office building known for being J25's headquarters. It has 125 floors and was one of the tallest buildings in the countries on Arc planet. Like the Empire State building in New York City on Earth, but this one is a lot different colored in beige and having ************a lot of various of rooms such as lounges, restaurants, bars, cafeterias, bedrooms, theaters, labs, arts, studios, bathrooms, gyms, living rooms, ball rooms, offices, medical rooms, military training rooms, war rooms and much more rooms making this building for Arc Clan members, soldiers, VIPs, and anybody that works in here do various of work. Guests are free to visit, but limit to certain rooms and have to follow a schedule if the building is open or closed.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Briefing

**Chapter 2: The Briefing**

**Time: 11:01 AM**

**Location: Arc Planet, Arc (City,) Arc building**

I advance to head to my private office war room which is upstairs. I had to take the elevator to head there, but first I have to go through the hallway then to the stairs, another hallway and then into the elevator.

I walk down the hallway. As I'm walking I see a couple of Toads on the hallway walking, starting conversations, sitting on chairs, and looking at the down floors near the rails.

One of them looks and greets me. "Good morning J25," a red Toad said.

"Good morning," I said smiling at him then pulling at my left sleeve looking at my wrist for my silver watch. "Oooo its 11 o'clock, the morning is almost over till 12 o'clock it's lunch time." I reminded him something interesting for a compliment since I'm king, just to entertain my people.

"Yes it is, I can't wait to eat some delicious Wonton noodles," he felt excited. "So how are you doing King?"

I stop walking and talked to him. "Eh I'm alright, just heading to one of my offices. I'm busy going to do some sort of work."

"Ok, take care King," he smiled.

"You too sir, you're too kind." I continue walking straight until 5 Toads were talking in their conversation and then they now started greeting and smiling at me seeing that I appear around the hallway.

Another red Toad waved. "Hello J25!"

"Hello…" A green Toad greeted.

"Hey king," A female purple Toad said.

"J25!" A blue Toad yelled my name.

Another blue Toad waved both of his hands and greets me. "Hello! Welcome!"

"Hey everyone…" I waved at them while continuing walking.

They all start cheering and shouting on me. It was overhearing since they were loud and I wasn't sure who said what on their compliments. "Stay strong my King!" "Long live J25!" "J25 will rise again!" "Yeah banzai!" "For the Antiwomen hitters!"

Wow my people are also fans of me too. For ruling this planet, this country, this city and my Arc Clan, especially following the laws and orders and fighting in many wars of being the protector. They like me as leader, well I'm happy to hear about that for many years of being famous.

I then pass 2 other red Toads that were chatting in their conversation. They weren't cheering for me knowing that their busy and know it was me passing by. They want to keep me busy, because I'm the king and they know I got a lot of work to do so they want me to concentrate by leaving me alone which I don't have a problem with that or anybody sending me compliments or asking questions.

A purple Toad was near the rails looking at the down floor which was the museum room at the giant Gargoyle skeleton stand. He turns around hearing my footsteps and stares at me. "Hello J25."

"Hi," I waved at him.

A blue Toad sitting down on a chair near a wooden desk looks at me. "What's up J Arc?"

"I'm alright."

"Stay gold," he said giving me a thumbs up.

I kept on walking till I see one of my members inside the Arc clan. It was Guest 1337 and Buena Girl, they were near the wall chatting while holding their Rocket Launchers on their hands.

"Hey J25, remember me? Ahahahaha…" Guest 1337 saluted me while laughing.

"Hola, what's up?" Buena Girl greeted me.

I stopped, then talked to them. "Of course Mr. Robloxian, you're still alive and Buena Girl I'm ok, just going to check my laptop for emails."

"Yup I lived in the war! Yay!" Guest 1337 cheered.

"Important stuff huh?" Buena Girl wondered. "I get tons of mails too."

"Yes of course," I replied then walking away waving at them. "Take care you two!" But I then stopped and stared at them. "Careful with those RPGs!"

"We know…" She acknowledged.

They both continued their conversation.

"Yeah right you don't even know how to carry it Buena Girl?" Guest 1337 mentioned then laughed.

"Ah shut it kid," she replied with an angry expression to buzz him off.

I then turn right which leads to the staircases but this one is another hallway. Well this is it, which brings me to the elevator soon.

I see a small Toad's head pops in the wall at the left side which these leads to the staircases. He moved his head out of sight and then a couple of seconds he ran towards me right in front. "Hey J25 can I have your autograph?" The young boy asked.

I start thinking about it if I should give him my autograph. Even though I offer money for autographs, but for kids they get it for free! But for teenagers and adults you got to pay since the money is going to run our economy.

"Please J25 I am your biggest fan, I bought all of your toys, shirts, posters, books and videogames," he begged pulling out a notebook and a black marker.

I kept on thinking for seconds until I made my final decision. I crouched then grabbed his black marker. "Ok sure no problem kid," I agreed and signed it. I gave the notebook back to him.

"Yes thank you J25! I will be stronger just like you!" He thanked me.

"No problem kiddo, stay inspired my friend!" I smiled patting him in the head and then standing up going to the staircases.

He ran back to the left side which goes to the staircases knowing that he went downstairs. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I got his autograph! I got J25 the Arc King's autograph!" He yells and cheers with happiness feeling surprised to get an autograph from someone that is famous who went through war, has a clan, military, and is a king of ruling this planet and it's me.

I head to the left side going upstairs on the staircases. For seconds I'm now out of the stairs, I then see one of my Arc Clan members. It was Toa Hordika Vakama laying on the wall crossing his arms.

"Hello J25 the Arc King," he said staring at me.

"Salute Vakama," I replied then waved at him walking towards the elevator which is straight but far ahead.

"What brings you here?" He asks then walks with me.

"Oh just going to check my computer over a briefing and emails," I said.

"Why is that?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I got a special mission to do."

"From who?"

"It's from Spitfire."

"Spitfire? You mean that Pegasus pony? Damn she's hot," he blushed.

I giggled and blushed. "I have to totally agree with you."

"But wait why are you doing this mission from her? Didn't she betray us and went with that look-a-like of you? What is that your teenager self, ancestor, clone, future self or past self?" He questioned by complaining and also mentioning about Rukia Kuchiki knowing the look-a-like between her and me.

Rukia seriously looks like me as a teenager, but can she be relative to me or something? I'm being aware about this, I know she helped me for everything I had done for those years which I didn't notice she's setting me up to be ready to be strong that I could ever imagine as a killing machine. Finding me, reviving me, training me, talking to the Krazoa God, becoming my hidden client, setting up the army, fighting alongside the army and betraying me. I thought I was the only one doing it, but it was her in the end after all those years I can't believe it! I need to find out the true soon before it's too late!

"But wait why are you talking to Spitfire anyway?" Vakama asked.

"Well she called me on my phone, she needed help on something that she has hidden," I mentioned. "And actually she's still with the Arc Clan, her contract is still there. She still trusts me and I trust her still after all of the work she accomplishes in the wars.

"I haven't notice, hmm is she working with Rukia?"

"She's with us, she's seems somewhat neutral and I don't think she's with Rukia Kuchiki. I'm not sure."

He paused. "Oh ok, but what is the mission anyway?"

"Spitfire has a daughter she adopted, then she-"

"Wait! Can this mean another antiwomen hitter job?" He interrupted me. "Let me guess she's dead right?"

"Arghh please don't interrupt me Vakama," I said feeling a little bit disappointed that Vakama interrupted me. "Actually she's still alive, but Spitfire sold her to an orphanage," I answered.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. But yes it is another antiwomen hitter job."

A bunch of Toads were around this hallway talking, sitting and walking around. When they saw me and Vakama pass by, they pointed at me, talked about me and sometimes raise their fists cheering for me silently to not disturb our conversation. They were whispering with compliments which were kind of hard to hear. "Hey look it's J25." "J25…" "The King is with one of the Arc Clan members." "Ahhhh…" "Ahhhhh J25." "Antiwomen Hitter shall rise…" "The Arc King is here." "Let's not disturb his conversation." "He's busy for god sake."

"She also mention about me being a Hitman for the past years," I reminded Vakama.

"Woooh I remember those stories what you use to tell me about," he remembered then stopped walking in the hallway. "So tell me why are you doing this mission?"

"She wants me to become a Hitman once again." I stop walking too. "The reason why I am doing this mission is because I feel bad for Spitfire that she misses her daughter so much she couldn't get her back. We're Antiwomen Hitters, we save females. That's why I'll be doing this mission."

Vakama sighed feeling in a neutral mood.

"Also what she told me, the reward is big with a 2 million cash bonus which I could choose between bits or Arc money on what I prefer, that's a lot."

"Holy shit that's perfect to run our business or buy some stuff from that Hell planet," he reacted and then mentioning the planet Equestria knowing it was a dangerous place to visit for anybody who lived in Arc planet.

"With also the Wonderbolts will be joining us too without any betrayal inside the Arc Clan. This will make our clan stronger with them around to make us deadly for aerial assault."

"Hmmph that Soarin guy," he sighed feeling of not trusting one of the Wonderbolts. "Fleetfoot I'm familiar with but not the rest of the Wonderbolts."

"Do not worry, they won't go against us," I added. "I promise. And also my notoriety will be completely erased in Equestria, I won't be known that I existed but just end up being bogus."

He scratched his head, he starting asking. "I wonder how's that going to work getting those rewards from Spitfire."

"Same here I have to agree with you, I wonder how she can get 2 million cash and give it to me?" I questioned feeling worry. "Are the Wonderbolts really going to trust me or not by overthrowing? Will I never be known in Equestria?" I scratched my forehead. "For just one simple mission to rescue her in an orphanage, then bringing her back to Spitfire to get those big rewards."

"Yeah I'm kind of having a bad feeling about this."

"But the good news is this isn't a setup by the way. She told me this is serious. She loves her daughter so much, she's obsessed. Even though the reason why she's giving a big reward is because she feels bad for us after losing a lot of soldiers and members of the Arc Clan, remember that?"

"Yeah I remember. It was shocking and terrible to see us suffer in that war," he remembered. "We're like a family, sticking together for many years and is that a reason why she wants to give you a huge amount of money, more members for the Arc Clan, and making you anonymous?"

"She's wants to pay forgiveness to support us," I noted.

"To pay the price?"

"Yes."

"Well I understand…" He smiled.

"We started a genocide on Echidnas on those soldiers last year the 'Echidnaz.' We see a lot of them dead already so why kill ponies when we almost started an extinction to Echidnas. We wouldn't do the same and Spitfire knows that we don't kill women, but we use non-lethal to take them down if they threated, break our rules or attack us, because we're the Antiwomen Hitters."

"I absolutely agree with you I remember those women hitters bowing down to their filthy Echidna bastard that supports women hitting. Luckily he's dead."

"I always hated that bastard for many years, now he's dead. There are a few Echidnas still living, but their innocent citizens," I paused. "The ponies in the Arc Clan abandoned us and make us suffer, so there is no need to do the same to them by killing em' all like the Echidnas."

"Exactly."

"I'm proud to be an Antiwomen Hitter," I answered moving my fist onto my chest.

"I'm proud to be one," he said placing his fist onto his chest.

"Yeah it seems I have to go back of being a Hitman once again to do this mission myself which I have to go to Equestria to rescue the girl and bring her back to Spitfire."

"Are you seriously!? You're going to Equestria? You know how dangerous it is out there!?" He feared. "Once they see you, they'll kill you."

"Relax Vakama, I'll be fine, Spitfire gots it all covered," I mentioned. "Her team of Wonderbolts will break the barrier on Equestria to let me inside the planet then I'll land safe in there on a safe area."

"How is that going to work?"

"I'm not sure," I wondered. "I always wonder about this and the rewards."

"Yeah… Hey can I help with the Arc Clan?"

"No, it might look like an attack," I noted. "If we do this then another war will begin again so let me handle this myself and I promise I won't be detected, this will be easy for me. Just saving one girl and bringing her back, simple. After all of my training and missions I have done so far over those years.

"Makes sense, war is definitely a nasty thing and this is just one mission," he agreed.

"Ah huh."

We continue walking and we were now near the elevator.

"I got more information detail on the mission on my laptop once she contacts me," I mentioned pressing the elevator button. "And the date when the mission starts at."

"Makes sense," he said.

"I'll read careful to understand what I am doing."

"Be careful, my king. On your mission."

The elevator door opens. "I will…" I went inside to the elevator. "Stay strong Vakama, see you later."

"Goodbye J25," he said.

"Goodbye." I waved then the elevator door closes.

After long minutes of staying in the elevator and leaving it, I had to take more hallways and staircases to head to the other elevators to advance to the 47th floor. It took about 10 hallways, 4 staircases and 2 elevators to get there including passing by some Toads in this building who were talking to me and some of them wanted my autograph since their fans too. But now I'm inside the final 3rd elevator that will lead to the 47th floor.

The elevator door opens, I walk out of it now, going to the hallway to go to my private office room. I see Sagwa Miao walking straight ahead.

I then pass Sagwa Miao till she turns her head on me.

"J25?" She wondered seeing me pass by. "Hey J25 the Arc King how are you doing?"

"I'm just alright Sagwa, hey how's the work going?" I replied while we're both walking together in the hallway.

"It's fine, it's just fine."

"I see, it's different now since you're working on calligraphy than going to war. We've been through as a gang before in the past just like old times eh?"

"Yup, the time I was there at war supporting," she remembered. "At least now I'm retired. Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm going to my private office to check on my email for a very special mission," I said.

"Almighty then, well I'm going to do my calligraphy work. But what kind of mission are you doing?"

"Well I'm suppose to help a member who is still working with us inside the Arc Clan which her contract is still there."

"It's?"

"It's Spitfire and she has a daughter which she never told anyone in the clan."

"Spitfire… Hmm I'm not much familiar with her. But I kind of heard of that name before..."

"It's the pony."

She nodded and hummed.

Again like to Vakama I had to explain her the mission which I'll give less detail since I need to head to my private office room to check on those emails. "Since she sold her daughter, she order me to save her to get big rewards of new members of the Arc Clan, millions of cash and zero notoriety from Equestria knowing that I will be invisible and bogus."

"Oh brother!" She reacted feeling surprised. "That's a lot of rewards right there just to save one certain girl."

"Well we suffered in the war my clan and she wants to pay the price of forgiveness so that's why she's giving me these big rewards," I responded. "I have to go to Equestria to do this mission, but it seems to be an easy mission, even though she gots it under control but I always wonder how she's going to give me those big rewards in the end?"

"Works for me, I wonder about that but why did she hire you?" She asked.

"She trusts me, but I understand she could just order like the cops to get her daughter back or something, but it seems she trusts me and I don't think she wants to go through a lot of consequences with the police to be involved in this conflict. Strange huh?"

"I get it, but why can't she use anypony in Equestria?"

"Yeah she sort of can't use her team, friends, family relatives or anybody else to get her daughter back due to a certain contract she has to follow. So she just contacted me to do the job and she felt bad for me on the suffering after losing a lot of soldiers and members inside the Arc Clan during the wars."

"Now I understand" She understood then stopped walking. "Ok then, I'm going to head to one of the offices to get a Starblox Latte."

I stopped too. "Alright then, take care."

"You too, wáng." She said, in Chinese meaning 'king.' "Good luck on your mission and stay alive! I know you're so strong and powerful that you can survive going to dangerous planets."

"Thank you Sagwa."

She went to the right side of the hallway walking while I walk straight ahead.

Now finally a few seconds later I found my private office room. I turn to the right side since the door was there and I opened it and went inside closing the door.

The room was dark, but I can still see objects around the room. I didn't turn the lights on, because I wanted things to be dark so I can feel comfortable and its silence.

I went to the left side to open my office drawers for many documents. I then grab some of them and then place them on my office desk by piled them up. I kept doing this by placing many of the important documents till I went to the right side to open the other of my office drawers to get some more documents to pick up and place them on my office desk. Grabbing the important documents, I was done.

I sat down on my office chair near my desk on the center in front, I turned on my lamp to see my documents. I turn 2 of my electronic devices on, my laptop and my television. I placed some of the documents on my cork board with pins to attach them. I tried to organize and gather all of piles of documents that I placed, but it was half neat with a couple of them being piled. Then at last opening my drawer underneath my desk, I pulled out my M1911 pistol and making it lie on my desk.

All of the documents are from the wars between Arc and Equestria. They were very important with a lot of information on profiles, locations, videos, medals, books, patches, photos, letters, writings, missions, and much more military paperwork.

I look at my television when it turns on, I didn't expect the channel called _'the Hub' _to be on which it was playing an episode from _'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'_ the '_Sonic Rainboom'_ episode, episode 16 where right now at the falling action Rainbow Dash is doing the Sonic Rainboom to save Rarity and the Wonderbolts from falling down. But then I switched channels quickly by pressing the switch button real fast on the TV to a war military history channel which it was playing a war footage of ponies standing with their assault rifles listening to Rukia Kuchiki's speech on an outside assembly.

I looked at my laptop, all of the loading was done so I move my mouse and clicked on the email application.

_(Exposition)_

It seems I got no new emails, but all of them are read already.

Finally! I got one new email from Spitfire which is the details of the mission which I clicked on it. There was also Spitfire's voicemail playing in the background.

"_J25 this is Spitfire here. I want to thank you for accepting the mission of saving my daughter. I highly recommend you train during the days, get all of your equipment ready and pack up on your ship to advance to Equestria. The mission starts 1 month and you'll be going to Equestria to land on the Everfree Forest at the south. Find the 'Wooden Safety' park, here your apartment is at a small hotel which we rented it for you. We have your ID name we made, register with your ID name 'Jinrah' and they will allow you to rest before you start the mission. I also made you a suit for myself. I have wrapped it and then left it in your hotel room so make sure to pick it up and wear it during the mission. There is a badge so make sure you attach it to your suit__to blend in so the ponies won't recognize you. We don't want any pony to notice about you so wearing the suit and attaching the badge will make you blend in with the crowd. The mission is at the White Tail Woods. At the west the orphanage is there known as 'Locust,' that's where my daughter Shimmer is being held. The 2nd owner of this orphanage, his name is Thou Crow A.K.A. Dr. Crow. I want you to interrogate him about Shimmer on where is she being held since this orphanage is big and he is also responsible for the contract of not making me get back Shimmer. And then you must escape the orphanage, let her stay at your hotel room so I can pick her up and then you can claim your large rewards. You asked me how am I going to get your notoriety removed, the Wonderbolts trusting you and getting 2 million cashes. Don't worry everything is under control. What I'm going to do is make your notoriety not noticeably is by sending in propagandas, sending a message in the public that you're just bogus. For the Wonderbolts, I'll order them to join the Arc Clan since the clan gives a huge payment in the end of a mission knowing their all Antiwomen Hitters against women hitters which they don't kill women. And finally… Getting 2 million cashes, as captain of the Wonderbolts we're rich for our stunt performances on our work, we're famous in Equestria so we're send you the cash and you can exchange it to Arc money if you wish by the banks. This mission is plan simple and it's easy for you since you're a good Hitman and also a King during those years of wars you fought through. Thank you and good luck J25."_

Now reading the written email, it seems similar to the voicemail one, but it's different:

_**To: **J25 the Arc King_

_**From: **Spitfire_

_**Subject: **The Briefing for the Mission_

_**Mission** **Date Starts: **1 month_

_**Location:** Planet Equestria, White Tail Woods_

_**Mission:**_

_**-**Save Shimmer_

_**-**Interrogate Dr. Crow / Thou Crow_

_**-**Escape the Locust Orphanage_

_Hello J25,_

_It's good that you accept to do this mission, I would like to thank you for it._

_The mission, the goal is to save my daughter Shimmer, interrogate Dr. Crow and escape the Locust Orphanage._

_I highly recommend you do your Hitman training during the days, then setting up your equipment and gear, and then pack up on your ship to Equestria._

_The mission begins in 1 month._

_We have rented you an apartment at a small hotel in the Everfree Forest. It's on a park called 'Wooden Safety.' It's somewhere at the south. The neighbors and workers are nice so there won't be any trouble once you're there since their inviting immigrants. We got you an ID name called 'Jinrah' so make sure to tell them once you register. You now got your apartment to take some rest._

_There is a suit and a badge I made for you which is in the room, so make sure to wear it and attach the badge. It'll help you blend in so the ponies won't recognize you, but you'll be not known._

_The mission is at the White Tail Woods, the orphanage is at the west known as 'Locust.' Shimmer is being held there at this big orphanage place. The 2nd owner of this place his name is 'Dr. Crow,' 'Thou Crow.' I want you to interrogate him on where is Shimmer being held around the orphanage, he is also responsible for running the contract of not making me have Shimmer back. Then once you're done interrogating and saving Shimmer, escape the Locust Orphanage and return to the hotel and let Shimmer stay with you so I can pick her up then you can claim your big rewards._

_The rewards, how I'm going remove your notoriety is by making you bogus, by sending in propagandas to the public with my team by promoting you don't exist, then messaging that the Antiwomen Hitters ended the war already against Equestria and mentioning there wasn't any leaders in the Antiwomen Hitters but just mentioning it's an rebellion army. I'll order the Wonderbolts to join the Arc Clan by mentioning that they can get paid more on doing missions, you and the Antiwomen Hitters don't kill women but women hitters._

_Finally the payment, since we're rich as Wonderbolts we make a lot of money for our stunt performances we can give you bits or exchange it to Arc money in the banks. Whatever suits you._

_Thank you._

_**Spitfire**_

_**P.S:** I will be arriving back at Arc Planet within 15 days just to take a visit, I was wondering if you would like to come with me in the Catherine Park at 11:00 PM so we can talk since we haven't seen each other for a while, please?_

_Thank you again._

I replied to her by email:

_**To:** Spitfire_

_**From:** J25 The Arc King_

_**Subject:** Re: The Briefing for the Mission_

_Not a problem, I am going to do my Hitman training during those days._

_Then I'll pack up my equipment and land to Equestria to my hotel apartment to rest so make sure you call or contact me if you take the shield barrier out. Then I'll wear the suit and badge you gave me to start my mission to rescue your daughter at the orphanage and then escape with her to claim the rewards in the end meeting you at the hotel. It'll be a mission accomplished. Help me escape out of this planet after that, deal?_

_Thanks for the reminded about the rewards for showing proof. I understand, it makes sense I thought it was a scam at first, but I'll still trust you since you trusted me._

_And understood, I'll show up at the Catherine park around 11:00 PM since I haven't seen you for a while._

_Thank you_

_**J25 the Arc King**_

I clicked the 'Send' button and send in the email to her.

Time to do my Hitman training once again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Characters:**

-Guest 1337 _**(OC)** _**is an original character I made and he's from _Roblox_, he's an Robloxian Guest (A Friendly Guest) who's going to be in my_ J25 The Arc King_ series.**

Buena Girl _**(Mucha Lucha) **_Toa Hordika Vakama_** (Bionicle,) **_Krazoa God_****__** (Star Fox,)**_ Sagwa Miao_ **(Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat.)**_

**People:**

Toads _**(Mario,)**_ Echidnas _**(Sonic the Hedgehog.) **_

_**-**_**Echidnaz were an army, there will be more explanation in my future stories on who are they. **

**Weapons:**

Rocket Launcher **_(Roblox.) _**


End file.
